


It All Started In A Coffee Shop

by Midnight_Ophelia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Frostiron Bang 2013, Fun with Cliches, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Ophelia/pseuds/Midnight_Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark isn't anything if not persistent. Loki finds it to be an annoying trait. But also endearing, not that he'll admit that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Started In A Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to do and even though I know that Coffee Shop AUs have been done to death, I couldn't resist doing it. Especially after my attempts at a Fantasy AU Big Bang fell through thanks to stress of timelines. I was actually meant to post this last week but due to an dilemma with my artist, it got pushed back to the 26th and the lovely [Staubengel](http://staubengel.tumblr.com/) swooped in as my hero. I feel kind of bad because my old artist did eventually come through but by that point Staubengel had already taken her place. 
> 
> If you're reading this, girly, sorry that this turned out so confusing! 
> 
> To see Staubengel's art go [here](http://staubengel.tumblr.com/post/62328423590/illustration-s-for-midnight-ophelias-funny-story#notes).

“You’re here again, I see,” Loki Laufeyson sighed from behind the counter. He didn’t sound particularly enthusiastic. “Why don’t you go bother someone else?”

Anthony ‘Tony’ Stark cheerfully grinned at the barista, sitting across from the lanky man. He hadn’t bothered to change out of the clothing he’d been working in, clothing that was covered in grease stains and sweat. Tony had come straight from his shop to the popular coffee and sandwich shop, partly in need of caffeine for what was looking like another all-nighter and partly just in the urge to ruffle Loki’s feathers. He probably took too much glee in pestering him.

“Why would I go anywhere else when you’re here?” Tony asked as charmingly as he could manage and he watched as Loki rolled his green eyes. “Besides, this place is the best in the area.”

“You don’t say,” Loki drawled, dryly. He turned his back to Tony as he prepared an order and for intents, ignoring Tony’s very presence. At least until he spoke up again. “You smell like you’ve been rolling around in an oil pit. The least you can do is change before showing you face here. And would you at least order something?”

“Sorry, been busy working on things. I didn’t have time to change,” Tony waved off the insult, used to Loki’s words by this point. “How about a cup of your famous black-as-sin coffee? The hotter and fresher the better. Don’t skimp on the caffeine.”

Loki let out a sigh, clenching his eyes shut for just a moment. “Very well,” he muttered.

Tony watched as Loki went about finishing up other orders first before moving onto his. He could see the tautness of Loki’s muscles through the tight green shirt he wore and admired them with an appeasing eye. Tony could imagine running his calloused fingers against them, could feel the smoothness of the pale skin.  So far it was only a fantasy, something to think about in the dark cover of night as he dozed off in bed or at his work station. Loki was gorgeous and temptation, teasing Tony with every movement of his body.

Tony had asked Loki out on dates in the past, mostly in a teasing manner, and every time he did, Loki shot the offer down skillfully. It left the genius engineer baffled and just a bit disappointed. Whenever Tony was in there he never saw anyone address Loki with the familiarity of a romantic connection. As far as he was aware, Loki had no lover, male or female. He expressed absolutely no interest in anything involving relationships. Loki just went about his work with a steadfastness that could challenge Tony’s own.

Tony looked up as Loki sat the environmentally friendly cup in its cardboard slip of coffee in front of him, grousing out a “Here.”

“Thanks, gorgeous.”

Loki glared at him, dusting his hands over the black apron tied around his front. “Would you not do that?”

“Do what?” Tony asked as he blew steam off the top of his drink. He could feel the heat of it even through the slip.

“Calling me by pet names as if you know me,” Loki replied, rapping his fingers against the countertop. There were thin stress lines visible around his eyes.  “You have no right nor do I wish to hear them from you.”

Tony blinked and managed to look sheepish. “Sorry, didn’t mean to offend you.”

Maybe it was his imagination but Tony thought he saw a flash of _something_ go across Loki’s face. It was gone as quick as it came, however, as the mask of distaste returned with a vengeance. “No, of course you didn’t.”

Tony winced and went back to his coffee. 

The coffee joint was quiet that evening, most of the business happening more towards the morning and middle of the day. It left Tony to linger in his thoughts as he sat there. Every once in a while he’d glance up at Loki, sometimes catching his eyes. Loki would quickly break it and go back to whatever it was that baristas did on slow days. Mostly it just seemed like they sent dirty looks towards their customers as if they had somehow wronged them by being there. Was Tony’s friendliness such a bad thing?

“Look, did I ever do something to upset you?” Tony asked to break the silence and Loki’s head swiveled to glance at him. “All I did was ask you out a couple of times. Is it a crime?”

“That is the problem, Stark,” Loki snapped. “You refuse to take no as an answer. Do I have to speak a different language to get you to understand? I. Do. Not. Want. To. Date. You.”

“But _why_?” Tony was well aware he was coming off  just a wee bit childish.

Loki swore colorfully and slammed a dishrag down. “Because I’m busy with a job so I do not have time for relationships, and, I know this will be hard for you to understand, I just am not interested in dating you, Anthony Stark. Do you know why this is? It is because you don’t know how to keep it in your pants. Your reputation speaks for itself. Is that clear enough for you?

Tony frowned and felt his pride bristle. No one had ever shot him down in such a way before then. It was a refreshing surprise. Not to mention it made him want to try harder to woo Loki into his playing field. Tony’s frown lifted into a smirk and he finished up his coffee in a quick gulp. He knew what he had to do. The game was ready to be played and Tony was up for it.

So he paid for his drink and gave one final grin at Loki as he did so. “What if I impress you? Like what if I make such an impression that you can’t possibly turn me down again? What would you say to that?”

Loki stared at him long and hard. He snatched the money out of Tony’s hand and counted out the change. “It would have to be one hell of an impression. I doubt that you could do it.”

Tony took his change and added as he turned to leave, “Challenge accepted!”

Loki had a feeling he might have made a mistake egging him on.

~*~

Thus started operation ‘Woo the Barista’. Alright, he needed to improve upon title but, hell, it worked for now. 

Tony had gone over to a bar he frequented right afterwards, running into Clint Barton while he was there.  Nobody really knew _what_ Clint did as a job but no one thought to ask. All they knew was that he was friends with Natasha Romanoff and no one in their right mind would try to get on her bad side, and her bad side might just have been their job. Tony was a risk taker when it came to many things but that was not one of them.

“Any luck with that barista?” Barton asked as Tony slid into the seat next to him. He had already heard of the many attempts Tony had made and by this point it was common knowledge to everyone in their circle of friends. 

“No, not yet but I did make progress today,” Tony said and ordered his drink. It was early for a drink but neither one of them exactly abided by alcohol protocol. “If I impress him, he agreed to a date.”

“Impress him? Loki? It’ll be a cold day in hell when that’ll happen,” contributed Barton cheerfully. “How do you plan on doing this trial, Hercules?”

Tony shrugged. “I don’t know, why don’t you help me? You’re in the know with the other baristas, right? Why don’t you come up with something?”

Barton turned to look at Tony warily. “You are aware that this isn’t my fruitless fight? This is your thing, Stark. I have zero interest in getting involved. Besides if Loki knew I helped you out, he’d probably try and skin me alive. Or ban me. Either one doesn’t sound fun.”

“Oh come on, help a man out would you.”

Barton let out a groan and downed more of his drink. “Fine! I’ll help, but you’re gonna owe me big time. Like you better let me borrow one of your cars for a week. If Loki gets his hands on me I’m a dead man.  I’ll talk to Darcy tomorrow. I’m sure she’ll gleefully join in. She’s been wanting to get back at him for a while now.”

“Excellent!” Tony’s eyes then narrowed. “Which car?”

“Uh uh, you don’t get to complain. If you want me to help you with this mess, I get to choose whichever one I want and you get to sit quiet.”

“Fine, it’s a deal.”

“We’re all going to regret this…”

~*~

**‘Today Your Barista Is:**

  1. **Hella fucking Gay.**
  2. **Desperately Single**



**For Your Drink Today I Recommend:**

**You Give Me Your Number.’**

Loki read the sign again just to be sure it actually said what he thought he was seeing, and sure enough the words remained the same, accompanied by a smiling stick figure. Some vein in his forehead twitched and he turned around to look at his fellow barista. She was laughing hard, clutching at her chest as she leaned over the counter for support and tears threatening to spill down her flushed cheeks. Loki sent her a withering glare that if anything made her even more hysterical. 

“Stop laughing, Lewis!” he snapped as he grabbed a rag and tried to wipe the chalk board clean. All it did was smudge but was still very much readable. “What in God’s name did he use on this?”

“Not chalk,” Amora, another employee, stated cryptically.  Her lips were lifted into a cool smirk as she handed a customer their order. “Relax, Laufeyson, it was just a harmless prank. You should appreciate it more.”

“He had no right,” Loki hissed. He tried again to wash it off but it remained. Finally he gave up and tossed the rag into the sink.

“Barton is a fucking genius,” Darcy chortled.

“Continue laughing and I’ll force you to close tonight.” Loki’s eyes narrowed in her direction and Darcy waved off the threat.

“Haha, joke’s on you. I was already scheduled for closing.” Darcy stuck her tongue out at him.

Loki clenched his jaw and the twitching turned into full-blown throbbing. “I am going to murder Barton and then I am going to murder Stark.”

“How do you know Stark had anything to do with this?” Amora asked innocently.

“Because he and Barton, I know for a fact, are on friendly terms with each other, and Barton practically lives here. His absence is incriminating. I know that one of you two also had something to do with it. You have ten seconds to admit fault. One…”   

Amora and Darcy looked at each other and started laughing.  Loki decided to ignore them. There was no sense in encouraging any more of their behavior. Neither one would listen to a word he said, at any rate.  He thought back to Stark’s challenge and smirked dangerously. Oh, he was going to find a way to issue revenge. Never mess with the people that make your drinks, or food for that matter. If Stark wanted a challenge, Loki intended on giving him one. So far Loki was not the least bit impressed. It took everything for Loki not to bludgeon him to death the next time he came in, the same with Barton.

That was if Loki didn’t ban Tony for life just for getting on his nerves. He’d have to talk to the owner about that…

~*~

Tony wasn’t exactly sure how well, or badly, the prank went until he walked into the café and was met by the cool gaze of Loki.  He ducked it and quickly sat down at the counter, promptly getting ignored. No matter how many times he tried to get Loki’s attention, the slim brunet pretended he didn’t exist. To top it all off, he flirted casually with some of the men that came in, smiling pleasantly and making small talk as he handed them their orders.

“He’s pissed at you,” Darcy quipped. Due to Loki’s blatant ignoring she was left with the task of serving Tony. “He didn’t appreciate Barton’s sign. Of course, he can’t do anything about it now. The words won’t come off.”

“Ah, good ol’ Clint. I knew I could count on him.” Loki’s pissed off state was expected but he wasn’t sure what he could do now to calm him down. As Tony watched Loki flirt with another customer he came to the conclusion that it was to make him jealous. It was actually working too, which meant that the plan had backfired. “How long has he been doing this?”

“Since he saw the sign. He wanted to get back at you,” Amora interjected. She leaned in to look intently at Tony’s face. “It’s getting to you, isn’t it? You’re jealous that he’s willing to go so far as to flirt with others just to spite you.”

Darcy added, “On a scale of one to ten, how much does it suck to be you right now?”

“Are we seriously going to do this?” Tony raised an eyebrow and tried not to show that it was getting to him. He’d have to say it was at least a seven. “Don’t you two have a job to do or something?”

“Maybe so, but this is far more entertaining than serving a bunch of snobby hipsters and rich assholes.” Darcy grinned teasingly and handed him a fresh coffee. “You know, you could just ignore Loki in return. I know that he’s the jealous type, and he hates to lose to anyone over anything.”

“Darcy’s right. Jane Foster received death glares for over a month when she was dating his brother. I’m pretty sure she got death _threats_ too. All of that just because she took up too much of Thor’s time even though Loki claims to dislike him. You’ll get the upper hand for sure if you just play your cards.” Amora could play nasty herself when push came to shove. Dishing out revenge ploys to Loki’s potential boyfriend was just the sort of thing that made her day.

Tony tapped the counter in thought. The game had changed already from impressing to just flat out making the other jealous and pushing them until they admitted interest. Tony’s feelings about Loki were by now clear as day, but he didn’t know what Loki’s were.  Loki was an enigma waiting to be figured out. If only Tony could exploit the weakness that he’d been shown.

A grin pulled over his lips. Oh, okay. That might work. Tony pulled out his phone, clicked the speed dial and waited until it was answered. “Pepper, do you mind stopping by the usual place? Why? Because I need your help with something.”

He glanced over at Loki to see him staring at him curiously. Tony waved and watched as he turned away quickly.  This was going to be so mean but so worth it.

It didn’t take long for Pepper Potts to show up and when she did, Tony took advantage of her presence, flirting harmlessly, touching her arm, buying her a coffee. He ignored Loki the entire time, focusing just on his assistant.  Amora and Darcy went back to their jobs, giving him space to work his magic. Pepper kept looking at him questioningly and eventually Tony realized he had to tell her what was going on. He pulled her out of hearing distance.

“What’s going on?” she asked him.

“I’m making him jealous,” Tony said and thumbed in Loki’s direction. “He’ll give in. I just need to get to him first.”

“Why do I have to get involved in your trouble?” Pepper shook her head and sighed. “Okay, fine. Just this once, Tony. I should really not be encouraging this.”

“Aw, but you care about me. Where would the fun be?”

Pepper smiled that time. “Like I said, I will do it this one time but after this I am not getting involved anymore.”

“You are a wonderful woman, Pep.”

Tony steered her closer to where Loki was and continued their pretending. This time Pepper played her part perfectly as she gave him smiles and copied his touches. It was harmless. They’d tried being in relationships in the past but something always came up to prevent it and in the end parted as friends and business associates. Tony appreciated everything she did and didn’t think badly of it not working out, especially in times like this.

There was tightness in Loki’s shoulders and as he worked, would glares in Tony’s direction when he thought the man wasn’t looking.  It was everything Tony could have hoped for in the mischief taking place and more. This was farther proven when Loki appeared in front of him, glowering darkly.

“What are you doing, Stark?” Loki interrogated, looking to Tony and then to Pepper.

Pepper moved back from the two and watched with Amora and Darcy and even a small amount of patrons. The regulars were familiar with Tony and Loki’s antics but even they didn’t know what was going to happen. They observed the scene with curiosity and concern. Loki wasn’t being exactly subtle at the moment.

“What do you mean, what am I doing?” Tony played innocent, sipping his coffee. “I was just having coffee with my assistant. What’s wrong with that?”

“I don’t like watching you hang all over the woman in a public place. If you want to do that, you can do it at home and out of my view.”

“Last time I checked it wasn’t against the law to chat with a member of the opposite gender in a coffee shop,” Tony retorted easily. Then he grinned. “Unless you’re jealous of her.”

Loki’s eyes grew wide and he sputtered, “I am not jealous. I do not even care for you.”

“Uh huh, keep telling yourself that. Denial isn’t just a river in Egypt.”

Tony didn’t even see the iced coffee until it was too late to avoid.   He stared down at his now sodden shirt with shock and when he looked up Loki was smirking at him with a very obvious and dangerous intent. Around them was a stunned silence as everyone in the café stared at them. Maybe he’d pushed Loki too far.

“Get out,” Loki ground out, smashing the Styrofoam cup between his clenched fingers.

Tony gaped at him. “What?”

“Get. Out.”

“Alright, I’m going.” Tony held out his hands in a placating manner. He knew that it was over now. He’d completely and truly pissed Loki off. It was in everyone’s best interests if he’d just leave it as it was and not push any more buttons.  “Sorry.”

Loki’s face softened for a second at the apology but he fixed his expression back into cool detachment. “Just leave me be, Stark.”

Tony nodded and left without another word, Pepper following beside him.

~*~

Loki spent the last hours of his shift fuming quietly to himself and none of his co-workers spoke a word about what had occurred. He kept thinking over his reaction to Stark seemingly flirting with his female companion and kept telling himself that it was only because he found it nauseating to watch it. Loki wasn’t the least bit jealous. He’d never be jealous of anyone with Tony Stark. So why did he feel so angry? And disappointed? Disappointed that Stark might have let his interests wander elsewhere. No, he wasn’t upset about it. He refused to admit anything to it.

Loki caught Amora and Darcy looking at him as he stood lost in thought. “What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’? Are you not going to confess that you’re interested in Tony?” Amora asked as she started the after-hours clean up, Darcy following suit.

Loki crossed his arms. “I’m not the least bit interested in him.”

“Keep telling yourself that. I saw the look on your face when you caught him flirting. You looked like you wanted to murder someone.”

“Yes, him. I’m against public displays of affection.”

“And yet you had no problem flirting yourself while he was there. You’re just mad that he was paying attention to someone who was not you.” Amora knew the game well and she’d been working with Loki long enough now to know when he was lying, as good of a liar as he was. “Look, I have his number, just call him up and tell him that you want to go on a date. It’s not that hard.”

“What part of ‘not interested’ don’t you comprehend?” He was moments away from screaming. Did all of these people have selective hearing? “Now would you just let it go?  I am not in the mood for this conversation.”

“You’re never in the mood for it. If you had your way it would never be brought up,” Amora pointed out, hands on hips. He was impossible… “I will stage an intervention if you keep this up. Give him a chance. I know he has a reputation but he’s not so bad. He’s smart, he’s funny, and he’s good-looking. I know you’re attracted to him.”

Loki moved over to one of the tables and dropped into a chair. All the fight had left him drained. Emotions had been flaring all day and his careful self-restraint was slipping at an alarming rate. “Stark knows nothing about me, nor I him. What makes you so sure that we’re….compatible?”

Amora shrugged. “I’m not, but you won’t know till you try. For as long as you’ve been working here I haven’t seen you go on a single date, nor show the slightest interest in anyone until Tony came in here and played the charm card. I think that’s a sign you should pay attention to.”

“He’s insufferable! And despite his intelligence, Tony Stark is an idiot.”

“And you’re so deep in denial, you’re in Egypt.” Amora nearly repeated the exact words Tony had said earlier. She rolled her eyes and dug into her pocket, pulling out a slip of paper. She moved to stand in front of Loki and held it out to him. “Do it.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Loki snatched the paper, crumpled it and shoved it in his pocket. “If you would excuse me, I am going to head home and pretend that this did not happen.”

~*~

Loki’s apartment was simple and elegant, posh. Most people wouldn’t have been able to afford a place like it when working at a café but he had his family to thank for it.

He sat on his couch and stared at Stark’s number, frowning at it. He didn’t want to call him but the more he stared at it, the more he felt the urge to do so.  Amora’s lecture repeated itself in his head as well, giving him a migraine. Would it really be so bad if he went on one date? It would at least get Stark to leave him alone if he agreed to it and, once it was over and done with, he would cease to pester him. Loki smiled, just slightly. Ah, peace of mind would be a wonderful thing. Hopefully it would get his female co-workers to stop playing matchmaker for him and butting into his non-existent love life.

Loki dialed the number into his cell and waited. And waited. Until there was a click on the other end and the gratingly familiar voice said, “Did you misdial?”

Loki was quiet and he muttered, “No…”

Stark’s voice perked up and Loki could see the grin. “Oh really? Why did you decide to call then?”

“I figure that if I go on one date with you, you and the two harpies I work with will leave me alone. I do not want a repeat of earlier events.”

“Alright then,” was Stark’s cheery reply, “when do you want to do this?”

“Tomorrow, I suppose. I have the day off.” Loki fought down the sudden jolt of joy. No, he wasn’t happy about this. “Movies and a museum.”

“A movie and a museum trip it is then. Is tomorrow afternoon good?”

“Yes, it is suitable.”

“It’s a date!”

Loki dropped his phone after they ended the call.

Not happy at all.

~*~  
Tony stared at the phone in stunned silence. He hadn’t expected that call, not after what had happened earlier. He was pretty sure he’d blown any chance he’d had. And now? Now he had a date with the very person he’d been trying to get the attention of since he’d first set eyes on them.  Another thing Tony hadn’t expected was the excited, nervous feeling in his chest at the prospect. What had started as a game of cat and mouse had turned into something much more serious.

What would they do after the date? Would they just split up and say it was a done deal? Loki had said one date, that was it. One date to a movie and museum.  He didn’t say there would be anything more than that. Tony scratched at his chin.  What if he could prove that it was a fantastic date and maybe they could go on more? He wasn’t exactly Mr. Commitment, and the fact that he was even considering it at all was a big deal. Loki…Loki was different. Loki was different than those he’d gone on casual flings with. Loki could return all of Tony’s actions tenfold and didn’t take any of his shit. He’d had to fight to get him even remotely interested. 

He guessed that was a big part of it; that he had to work hard to get him.

Tony smiled, happily. It had been worth it. At least he hoped it had been worth it. He wouldn’t know for sure until the next day. Well, fingers crossed.

~*~

Tony met Loki the next day at the café, mostly because he hadn’t been given a home address to pick him up at. He probably should have asked for one when they’d be on the phone, but on second thought, Loki wouldn’t have given to him anyways. Tony knew enough to understand that by that point. Loki was the type to respect his own privacy and wouldn’t invite anyone there until he was certain they could be trusted, well, as far as Amora had said. She knew him even better.

As soon as Tony entered he spotted Loki. He was sitting in one of the window seats, dressed in his usual black and green, sporting a leather coat, boots, and a pair of dark sunglasses. His dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and in his fingers (the nails painted black) was a cup of something hot. The only sign given that Loki even noticed him was by the subtle turn of his head. Other than that, Tony was almost certain he’d not even paid attention to him being there. Oh, that was a fantastic start already.

“You look nice,” Tony complimented as he took a seat across from him. “Very classy.”

“Thank-you,” Loki intoned. He took a sip of his drink. “I could say the same. It’s nice to see you not covered in oil and sweat.”

Tony laughed. “Well, I tried. I didn’t think my work clothes would be very appropriate for a date.”

“No, I don’t imagine they are.” Was that a hint of a smile? “I do believe we should go. I wouldn’t want us to be late.”

“Oh, right.”

The trip to the art museum was filled with quiet music, and they spent some time walking around the hallways, discussing each piece they passed. It turned out that Loki knew a lot more about artwork than he did and Tony was perfectly okay with that. He just enjoyed listening to him go over the history of it, going into detail about the artist. Tony just stood back and smiled fondly, inserting little questions here and there.

They left the museum laughing and smiling, both temporarily forgetting that this date was brought on with Loki’s reluctance. They chose an action flick at random when they reached the theater. There wasn’t a whole lot playing and Tony figured it would at least be something interesting to watch.

“What do you think?”

Loki shrugged indifferently. “I don’t care what you choose.”

Loki was the one who decided on seats, moving all the way to the top back and as far away from everyone as possible. He slumped down in his seat, Tony moving to sit at his left and eating a handful of over-buttered popcorn. Tony offered him the bag. “Want some?”

Loki took a small handful and popped a few pieces in his mouth. Tony’s eyes focused on his mouth. Loki’s tongue flicked out to remove butter from his lips.  It was that moment that Tony found himself unable to focus on the gunshots and explosions taking place on the screen as the film started. It was incredibly uncomfortable being attracted to someone who showed no interest. Loki’s green eyes were watching the movie, his regal profile lit up by flashes of light. Tony could see the traces of his sharp cheekbones and the curve of his neck that was in perfect view. He could almost reach out and stroke it.

“Why are you staring at me?”

Tony snapped out of his zone and blinked. “What? Um…sorry…”

One of Loki’s eyebrows had risen and he smirked. “Am I that distracting?”

A woman a few rows in front of them turned to glare. They lowered their voices.

“Just a bit,” Tony admitted in hushed tones. “Look, I know our relationship really started out on the wrong foot but I wanna tell you that I do find you interesting and I want to know more about you as a person. You’re gorgeous, you’re intelligent, and you’re funny…”

Whatever else Tony was going to say was cut off as Loki pressed his mouth against his. When he pulled away, the smirk returned at Tony’s expression. “I know.”

“You know?”

Loki replied by kissing him again, much more aggressively this time, and Tony returned it. One of his hands went to Loki’s ponytail and gave it a small tug. When Loki growled in approval he did it again. They spent the rest of the movie making out in the back until they were interrupted by an employee clearing their throat after the film had ended.

“So do you think you’d want to do this again?” Tony figured it was worth asking since they’d spent nearly an hour and a half lip-locking. “If you are, I’m totally up for it.”

Loki walked ahead of him in the parking lot. “We’ll see.”

‘We’ll see’ turned out to be Lokean for ‘yes’.


End file.
